Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electro-mechanical brake device, and more particularly, to an electro-mechanical brake device capable of stably maintaining a parking brake force when a vehicle is parked, thereby improving operation reliability.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a brake system refers to a device which is used to decelerate or stop a running vehicle or used to maintain a parked state. The brake system uses a friction brake to perform a braking operation using a frictional force.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.